


Slow Down

by fyenale



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Set in the future/college time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyenale/pseuds/fyenale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on college time. Akashi experienced Kuroko's motorcycle riding skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for OTP battle. Figured I should put my writings in one place...
> 
> Special thanks to Sanna for beta-ing :)

"I didn't know you have a motorcycle."

It was Saturday morning. Akashi was sitting on a beige love seat inside of Kuroko's one room apartment, staring at the keys dangling on Kuroko's hand. Earlier he had spotted a black motorcycle parked inside the complex. He hadn't thought of anything, but then he saw Kuroko tinkering with the item when he had arrived. Kuroko had immediately ushered the man to his living quarters. Akashi had been silent until they were seated comfortably to voice his confusion.

"I bought it a few months back. I thought it might be useful."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

His boyfriend merely shrugged. "It's meant to be a surprise when you came to visit Tokyo."

"I thought you walk to campus."

"I do. I only use it when I'm going somewhere a bit far."

The red haired man sighed softly, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Well, you did surprise me there."

Kuroko tilted his head "Are you angry?"

Akashi smirked, crossing his legs and leaning further into the seat. "I'm not. In fact, I can't wait to see you ride that motorcycle. I'm sure you'll look amazing."

Kuroko's face tinted pink. He turn his head to stare at a table in front of them. "Actually, I was thinking we should use it to reach Teikou."

The Generation of Miracles had decided that day to visit their old school. It had been six years since they graduated from Teikou, and Kise out of nowhere had called every single one of them to meet up there. They hadn't seen each other for a long time (except maybe Akashi and Kuroko, since they made sure they could meet every holiday) and no one were really against Kise's idea, so they had agreed.

At this, Akashi raised his eyebrows. Teikou was indeed a bit far from Kuroko's current neighborhood. "Okay then. I assume you'll drive me there."

"Of course."

"Good, because I've never ridden a motorcycle before."

A few minutes later, Akashi was awarded with the sight of Kuroko wearing black leather jacket, though he regretted the simple dark jeans he chose to wear. He wondered if he should buy his boyfriend a (tight) leather pants to complete the biker look for his next birthday. Thirty minutes later, when they have finally settled on the vehicle complete with helmets, Akashi had a bad feeling.

"Hold on tight, Akashi-kun."

He knew it was customary to hold on to the rider while the motorcycle was moving. He was going to do that even without being told, especially with the advantage of getting close (he might be able to do minor groping, he told himself). But never did he thought he was going to squeeze Kuroko for dear life.

"Tetsuya! You're going too fast!"

"Don't worry, Akashi-kun. This is my usual speed. Please don't hold too tight, I can't breathe."

Akashi couldn't even breathe properly at the moment.

He was sure it was at least 100 km/h. The speed they were going at was already making him feel anxious (he would never admit he was terrified.), but then Kuroko had to do a couple of zig-zags to get past slower vehicles. Akashi was about to point out about speed limit when he spotted a sign that showed 100 km/h was the highest limit. Well that goes the plan.

"Tetsuya! I'm not used with this, can you slow down?"

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun. I couldn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"

"Tetsuya, slow down."

"What was that?"

Akashi gave up on trying and buried his head behind Kuroko's back instead, wishing the ride would soon be over. He swore he'll never ride a motorcycle ever again.

He was still going to buy those leather pants, though.


End file.
